You
You are the main character in the MySims series. You're a friendly Sim who's always eager to help others, and you are usually helping out a broken down place with the Sims not being as happy as they used to. But of course, you're going to do something to make the place's residents happy again. You'll be able to make many friends along the way, and you can customize your Sim anyway you want! MySims In the first game of the MySims series, there is a rundown town which had fell apart after a man who had the power to use essences to help out the citizens left the town. Residents left with him, and soon, the town fell apart and was in disrepair. Rosalyn P. Marshall, the mayor of the town, one day had been notified that a person with similar powers to the original Essence Creator was coming to the town and was going to help them out. And that's you! You help the town grow by moving in new residents and businesses, plus building furniture for the residents and making them happy. As you make everyone more happy, the Star Level will increase as well. You can make friends with your favorite Sims, and make some enemies if you desire to do so. You can move in whoever you want in your town, it's your town! You'll meet many Sims with many varieties of Interests and personalities. :See "MySims" and "Essence Creator" for more infomation. MySims Kingdom In this game you start out as a pig farmer, working for the ever cranky Elmira Clamp. Buddy arrives and shows you leaflets for the new Wandolier trials. He drops the leaflets and you are forced to pick them up. After that and a cut scene following it, you start the trials with a training wand to become a Royal Wandolier, and start the REAL adventure where you travel across various islands throughout the kingdom helping out residents through multiple tasks. By doing so, you rack up King Points which award you with new furniture and decorative, paints and wallpaper, flooring, and construction materials to build and furnish homes. You also acquire these things by completing Scrolls, which require a certain amount of mana points and essences. Unlike the original game, you are able to choose your gender when starting the game. :See "MySims Kingdom" and "Royal Wandolier" for more infomation. MySims Party You do not play a big specific role unlike previous games. You can create multiple characters other than yourself and compete in festivals, just like the premade characters in the game. However, you will need to control a custom-made character while traveling around the town (but most of the time, you are playing in festivals). :See "MySims Party" for more infomation. MySims Racing You begin in the game as a beginner racer, who's hoping to someday be a great racer. Ol' Gabby helps you out and teaches you some of the basics of driving. Gabby is then impressed with your driving skills when you finish his challenges, and asks you to do challenges for the other Sims. You help out the other residents by doing various "challenges", which range from challenges involving beating the clock, to obstacle races. Gabby also tells you about Sir Charles, who had disappeared 10 years ago and had built Speedville, loved racing, and was a racing expert. The town fell apart after that, so after Star Level 1, other residents in town start noticing your racing efforts and cheer you on to making Speedville as bustling as it had been before. Meanwhile, you'll try to stop Morcubus, who's trying to take over Speedville and use it for his own purposes. :See "MySims Racing" for more infomation. MySims Agents :See "MySims Agents" for more infomation. Category:MySims Game Aspects Category:MySims Kingdom Game Aspects Category:MySims Party Game Aspects Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects